ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Necrid
How Necrid joined the Tourney Necrid was once a warrior who managed to reach SoulEdge. However, the weapon's evil energy contaminated his body and mind, turning him into a horrible monster. Now he is a bloodthirsty abomination in constant pain that only the fragments of SoulEdge can calm. As a result, he is in a constant search for these fragments, some of which are even held captive by M. Bison in the Smash Bros. Tourney. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted His idle pose from Soul Calibur II. After the announcer calls his name Necrid does his Soul Calibur II character select screen animation saying "SADYOG.". Special Attacks Dark Vortex (Neutral) Necrid says "MOTSU!", then he creates a vortex on the stage's floor that does great damage when it is stepped on. Dreaded Horn (Side) Necrid punches his oppenents while holding Maleficus and says "BOOWAAAH!". Wind Drake (Up) Necrid hi-jumps forward and says "AHHHHHHHHA!". Chaos Comet (Down) Necrid sends a comet flying at his opponent and says "YAAAOS!" Hyper Dark Vortex (Hyper Smash) Necrid says "SADYOG!", then he creates a large vortex on the stage's floor that does massive damage when it is stepped on. He says "HAYOOSEG!" when the vortex disappears. Void Cannon (Final Smash) Necrid says "SADYOG!", then he shoots three large fireballs while saying "SEFEZ!", then he fires an unavoidable fireball while shouting "YOYAK!". Victory Animations #Necrid says "SADYOG!" while raising his fist in the air, then he slams his fist onto the ground as he says "EZEEE YOOS!". #As Necrid's fist glows, Necrid says "SAMO SAMO GEGETSUGAHE.", then he raises his fist into the air and says "EZEEE YOOS!". #Necrid says "TERRRRY! OGATSEM!", then he beats his chest. On-Screen Appearance Necrid jumps out of a portal and says "FASER YAYAHO!". Special Quotes *DESAWOHE. (When fighting Jin) *EHNAS SOSOSAYO. (When fighting Xiaoyu) *KSAYA MASONY. (When fighting Sakura) *GTES GAE GETSU?! (When fighting Ganryu, Ibuki, or Chun-Li) *HAYAAA! ZEZSO UMAZONS! (When fighting Alisa) Trivia *Super Smash Bros. Tourney is Necrid's second video game, since he was rumored to be in Brawl when the rumor was false. *During the cutscenes, Necrid, Gigant Edge, Volga, Sekmet, Rowen, Howard, Otto, Abdul, Kojiro Murdoch, Marquise Weridge and Dr. J have the same English voice actor. *During the cutscenes, Necrid and Skullomania have the same Japanese voice actor. *During the cutscenes, Necrid and Murray Wiggle have the same French voice actor. *During the cutscenes, Necrid, the Robotic Operating Buddy and Groudon have the same Arabic voice actor. *Necrid's spoken lines during actual gameplay are unintelligible gibberish once again in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel. The translations are as follows: **SADYOG. - Let's Go **BOOWAAAH! - Crush **MOTSU! - Master **AHHHHHHHHA! - Attack **YAAAOS! - Clash **SADYOG! HAYOOSEG! - Hyper Smash **SADYOG! SEFEZ! YOYAK! - Final Smash **TERRRRY! OGATSEM! - Conviction **SAMO SAMO GEGETSUGAHE. EZEEE YOOS! - Finale **SADYOG! EZEEE YOOS! - Smash **FASER YAYAHO! - Get Ready **DESAWOHE. - Kazama **EHNAS SOSOSAYO. - Alisa Bosconovitch **KSAYA MASONY. - School Kid **GTES GAE GETSU?! - Gym Repair Bill **HAYAAA! ZEZSO UMAZONS! - Denied Data *Necrid's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival is the leader of Shadaloo - M. Bison. However, Necrid's Tourney 2 rival is the armored knight boss from Red Earth - Blade. Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Soul Calibur characters Category:Starter characters